Saltwater
by Mark of Light
Summary: i wrote this before before i was shipping Finn and flame princess but i still thought it was a really good story so i posted it anyways.


**I do not own adventure time (although I really wish I did I don't). Now this is my very first fan fiction ever... please don't hurt me. Please. I beg of you.**

* * *

I opened my eyes last night. When I did, I felt the water drip down my face. I knew it was nothing. It was just water; just saltwater. But why did it hurt so bad? It always does. Everytime I think of you... it hurts.

You were standing there. Just watching me cry. You had no idea what was running through my mind. You were just watching me. You did it all the time. I had no problems with it, because that was just what you did. You were creepy like that but that was why I loved you.

I pictured you standing on the shore... just looking up, watching the invisible planes fly over your head. I was still in my bed crying and you were still watching me. Why? Why did the tears burn me so bad? It was just water, right? Just disgusting body liquid. Just saltwater. Water doesn't burn? Salt or no Salt. So why? Why did it burn?

I felt like I had sat there, like a deer in headlights, waiting for the moment when it hit me; when I died. Your eyes were like daggers. Like branding irons boring holes through my soul. I couldn't hold it back any more. I had to know why you were there. But the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth. It was easy just say it; "why are you here?" But it felt like there was a lump in my throat, choking me, preventing me from speaking my mind.

"OH! GLOB!" REALLY! Out of all the things I say it's that? Why didn't I just say what I wanted to? Why was that the only thing I could come up with?

I just sat with my entire upper body cover with my shirt. I was so cold I had no idea how you were able to stand the cold. You saw me shiver, I guess, so you came over and sat by me on the bed. You brought the cover over me. I finally was able to ask, "Marceline... w-why are you high?"

You raised your brows. "Why am i high? Finn, what makes you think I'm high?" You chuckled, but I thought I was going to die of embarrassment.

"Here. Why are you here? Sorry I - I guess I'm just really tired that's all. I didn't think you saw me shake?"

"I'm here cause I missed my bud. I know your tired there was no need to tell me. And of course I saw you shake, what did you think I was doing the whole time I was here? Staring at the wall?"

You kept getting closer and closer to me. I had no idea why. I was still crying so I turned my head away and buried it in the covers. I could feel the room getting tighter and darker. I felt suffocated, but you still felt so far away from me.

"Finn, are you crying?"

"No. I just... just... OH GLOB! YEAH! I'm crying... please don't make fun of me..."

"No. I'm not gonna make fun of you. I actually think crying is kinda manly."

"No, you don't; you think its lame and stupid and you're gonna start laughing at me."

"No, I think any man who's not afraid to show his feelings is man enough to do anything."

I love it when you talk to me. Your voice is so soothing. But if I told you that you'd probably think I was lame. But how should I know; I'm not you. I thought the same thing when I was crying but you thought that was manly. I figured I should just tell you.

"Marceline?"

"Yeah, Finn?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? I like talking to you." You laughed at me

"Sure. I'd love to." You smiled. It was a gentle smile. Not like the usual mischievous kind. You layed down beside me in the bed. As soon as You did I stopped crying. I don't know why. I just did.

"Finn, can I tell you something personal?" You asked me.

"yeah sure. Fire away."

"OK. I've had a monster crush on you for ever."

I had no idea what to say. I had a crush on You to but I just didn't know what to say.

"uh yeah so have I... for a long time" You gave me a kiss. Not on the cheek but a real kiss. Then you layed down and I wrapped my arm around you. I fell asleep but when I opened my eyes you were gone. it was a dream... and it never actually happened.

3

"hey Marcy whats up?" Finn said thinking about his dream

"not much how are you?"

"I'm fine Marcy... I'm fine." he smiled and left to pick up BMO from soccer.

* * *

**So that's my story. Please review, it would be much appreciated. And please, i beg of you, no flames! **


End file.
